Werefolf Calling
by NDE01
Summary: The life of a werefolf has its ups and downs for Leah in particular. She laughs and she cries but shes in for the ride.
1. Chapter 1

A ------ Alpha

"Jacob, think about what you're doing."

A crowd had gathered quickly, Seth and I behind Jacob and everyone else standing nearby ready to jump in if need be.

Sam stood tall watching Jacob with weary eyes, this wasn't the first time they'd had this conversation.

Sam would send Jared along with a message and each time Jake would send him back on his way saying 'thanks but no thanks.'

_Jacob I think it's time you rejoined the pack._

_Jake we need you._

_This isn't right._

Lately the messages seemed harsher and less like requests than orders, apparently two alpha males in La Push didn't sit well with him.

"I have thought about it Sam. And like I've said before I'm not coming back."

Sam smirked in a way that was so unfamiliar to me. It made me anxious.

"And what about Seth and Leah?" Seth and Leah even now I was second best, I thought bitterly.

"Don't act as though you know what's best for us Sam. We've made our decision." I thought I heard a cheerful "yeah" from beside me but I couldn't be sure, I was far too caught up glaring at Sam.

"Leah you don't understand." Came his reply. He wasn't angry. He'd just said it calmly, as though I was simply not _capable_ of understanding and should just accept his words as fact. My hands curled up into tight fists.

"He doesn't mean it like that Leah." My gaze dropped back to Jacob with an eyebrow raised. He sighed, brushing a hand through his hair. "What he meant is, even though he can't _explain_ what he feels right now there_ is_ something inside of him, telling him he _needs_ to do this." Her frown deepened as he paused, " Its inside of me too."

"What are you saying Jake?" Seth asked.

I felt vaguely betrayed, I was his Beta and he chose _now _to bring this out into the open.

"Today, I either lay claim to the old pack." His eyes met mine, holding a fraction of apology but it wasn't enough. I knew what was coming. " Or I have to leave. We

can't go back to the way we were, the wolf in me wont allow it."

I could feel Seth's distress from beside me, "but it doesn't have to be that way, if we have to go back you guys wouldn't have to –"

"They wouldn't be able to stop themselves Seth." I interrupted, feeling the weight of my words heavy on my tongue. "There cant_ be _two alphas in a pack. Jake cant turn it back, its in his blood. If they stay together…they'll fight" I stopped and made sure he was paying attention "until only one of them are breathing."

Seth's eyes widened and there was a collective gasp from Quil and Embry.

Sam was looking at me strangely, I could feel his gaze from the corner of my eyes but I couldn't bear looking at him. I just couldn't seem to escape him. Instead I clasped my hands together and looked vacantly towards them. "Jake," I started quietly, "what are you going to do?"

I knew before I'd even asked. I'd known by the way he couldn't even look at me.

"Leah," His voice had dropped, to a tone I'd heard only a few times with Jacob. When he got really serious, when he was sad, when he was thinking about how things _could_ have been.

I shook my head once, a small smile on my face. I Scratched at the hot skin beneath my ear, too hot. I took a breath. I wouldn't fall apart, I wouldn't give them the benefit.

"I don't have a choice."

I scoffed, "That's _all_ I hear from you these days."

Sam's eyes narrowed but I refused to look at him.

"They're Sam's pack I ca-"

"And we're yours," Fight for us.

His mouth opened and closed, several times but it spoke volumes.

"Okay" I said and walked away.

"Leah. Open the door" He growled.

"Why are you here? You should leave before you or Sam spontaneously combust."

I heard him slump outside my bedroom door. There was a loud bang and a muffled curse.

--

"I wont fight Sam….I _cant_…you know that." His voice breaks and I blink away the moisture.

"I'm not _asking you to fight_, but I… how could you just spring this on me?" Those months we'd spent building up a friendship and it wasn't worth a damn thing.

"I didn't even know my decision until just then. This isn't easy for me either you –"

"So where are they going?" I asked.

There was a silence behind my door. The leg I had thrown over the other began to shake, I don't know why I was surprised.

"…Alaska."

"Leave Jake."

"It's not like that." So he wasn't abandoning us to frolic with Nessie and the rest of them. I wasn't convinced. "Really, it's not. Edward knew what was gonna happen, they figured it would be best if Nessie wasn't separated from me." I wiped my face with the back of my sleeve. "I didn't plan this Leah. I swear."

"So me and Seth are supposed to just run back to Sam like good little dogs?" I heard his sigh through the space and he dropped his head back onto my door. It thumped again and again.

" I don't want you guys to be alone, its for the best if –"

"Do you not remember what it was like for me Jake? Or are you conveniently forgetting that. It doesn't quite fit into your _noble_ plan." I was so tired. Something has to be wrong with you when you come to _expect_ the people closest to you to screw you over.

"That was then, You're stronger now girlie wolf, it'll be different." My eyes closed at the familiar nickname. How dare he?

The worst part of it was that deep down I _knew_ he thought he was doing the right thing for all of them. I'd known this was coming all along. _The fucking bastard._

I clicked open the door, catching him by surprise, his eyes were wide as he looked at me concerned as he always did when he was trying to make me better. "I don't want to leave with you angry at me Leah," his voice caught in his throat, he closed his eyes and held a closed fist to his mouth. " You're kind of my best friend."

So I did my final act as beta. I wrapped my arms around him, "Take care of yourself Jacob Black." His back sagged subtly in relief, kid never could hide his feelings.

He leaned forward and dropped a warm kiss on my temple. He lingered there and sighed.

"Have you said your goodbyes to Seth?" I asked still feeling his warmth around me.

"We can still talk ya know, it's not the dark ages, get out of your cave girlie wolf, this isn't goodbye." He said trying to lighten the mood.

"You should find Seth."

His arms tightened around me for a brief moment and then he dropped his arms backing away with a mock salute.

"On it…Talk to you soon Leah."

Leah Clearwater left the reservation before she ever rejoined Sam's pack.

If there was one thing she was it was loyal, she'd made a choice (a pledge) to join the renegades, she'd marked her role as beta. _Jacob_ was her Alpha, she wouldn't submit to anyone else…the wolf in her just wouldn't allow it.

Funny thing is, she would of followed Jake wherever he needed to go. If only he'd asked.

She decided to try a new path, far away from anywhere dark and cloudy and she didn't look back once.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob and Leah fanfiction

Rating: PG

Summary: The colour of her eyes

AN: Ok guys part two is now up, again the usually disclaimer I don't own 'em, I wish I did cause then I'd be stinkin' rich but what can you do? Again please take the time to review after you read it really helps to keep me motivated, getting feedback from what you've enjoyed or want to see more of. And on with the fic…

---

---

---

Hazel. Brown. Black. Jacob couldn't put a single name to the colour he saw as he gazed into her eyes. They were forever changing, glinting into some shade new. It suited her personality to perfection, she did have a way of keeping him on his toes.

Hazel.

"Do you like it?" He asked, brushing his hands along the seam of his jeans. Nervous for some reason he couldn't explain. It was stupid and cheap and she'd probably throw it out soon but when he walked past the store window and saw the little table globe he instantly thought it'd be a fitting birthday gift. She was meant for bigger and better things. You couldn't keep a bird from flying away and soaring to new heights.

She looked up, meeting his look dead on. She never was one to hide away. Slowly her lips turned upwards and he saw something that he hadn't been privy to in years, not since they were kids and Sam had made her the happiest girl in the reservation. The light shone on her face leaving a halo around her and he almost scoffed at the thought. (Leah with a halo, yeah right.) But her eyes were bright and happy and he just couldn't look away.

---

---

Brown.

He was there, sitting beside her, thighs and knees pressed together as if he could anchor her to him just through touch.

"Why me?" She asked, her voice breaking slightly and she dropped her head into her hands.

He raised her head leaving his hands on either side of her face. She hadn't gone into detail but they never had much need for words. Her pain was as tangible to him as thought she were sitting under a thundercloud. All she needed to say was clinic, test results and he'd known exactly what she was getting at.

"I'd of been a horrible mother anyway." She said trying to lighten the moment but ending up choking back a sob instead.

He had no words of comfort. They fought and they laughed but going into deep emotional heart to hearts was never his forte. What could he say to her when everyone around him had paired up and were making plans for the future. Emily had twins and Rachel was four months along already. It just wasn't fair. Even when he'd promised she could depend on him…he'd gone and imprinted too.

What more could he do but look into her big brown eyes, so deep and exotic as they slowly filled with moisture. It wasn't his to give but he did it anyway, he smoothed down the hair on her cheek and rested her head on his shoulder.

Sorry wasnt even minutely close to what he felt for her at that moment. But sorry would do no good. It just wasn't enough.

---

---

Black

He supposed black was his favourite. Pupils were dilated and dark even in the light of the sunrise on his front porch. They sat up against the house staring as the sky turn from blue to pink. He turned his attention from the sun to her eyes, and like the former he knew he should but he just couldn't turn away.

She stared right back at him.

Jacob leaned his head down towards her. Leah's eyes widened slightly but she didn't jump away in disgust which considering Leah could have been a possibility. This was no surprise to her though, it couldn't of been this was weeks, months, hell even years in the making, leading up to this moment. It was inevitable at this point. He was inches away when she lowered her head and chuckled softly.

"What are we doing Jake?"

" If you need to ask me, I really cant be doing it right." He smirked but he wasn't quite able to mask the disappointment he felt.

"I should go." She said, grabbing her sweater that doubled as a makeshift pillow and her shoes in the same breath. Jacob glanced back at the sun now hiding behind the clouds and decided that enough was enough. He was tired of missing out on the light.

He quickly latched onto her wrist holding her before him in strong hands.

"No…you shouldn't."

"This isn't fair Jake, you shouldn't be doing this." He had the decency to look down at that.

"I can't help it, God help me I've tried. I can't stay away from you. I can't stop wanting you."

Leah's shoulders dropped, the tense line in her body abruptly gone and she suddenly looked very tired.

"Like you cant help wanting Nessie?" She asked him but there was no anger in her voice just quiet resignation.

"I never wanted this. I never wanted to be trapped into something I had no say in. When I'm away from her, I feel a pull deep in my gut, it screams that something is wrong and I need to go back. But its not because I want to be there its because its like there's no other option than to be there." He paused moving his hands up her wrist to grasp long fingers. "When I'm away from you, I feel something else, I feel this emptiness, this pull that tells me I should be around you, I need to come back to you, teasing you, comforting you. Me and you, we work because of us. Not because there's some kind of mojo forcing us to work."

Leah chewed on her upper lip and pulled her fingers away leaving them with a slight caress.

"We let this get to far Jacob, we knew what was happening and we just let it. I know you care about me." She said looking at him with a soft smile, " But I know that you won't be happy unless you're here and I can't do this anymore, I can't play the fill in until Renesme grows into the a beautiful Bella look alike."

Jacob didn't know what to say, he couldn't tell her that it would never happen because when he was around Renesme and Bella it felt like he had no control whatsoever, it was almost like an out of body experience. But he knew one thing – he didn't want it.

"That's not what you are to me," he stared hard "you've gotta know you mean more than that to me."

"But it doesn't really matter thought, does it?" She said, slowly backing away from him.

Jacob could feel the familiar pang in his stomach, the hollowness that he hated,

"Come with me then, pack a bag and lets just go." He blurted.

Leah's mouth opened and closed releasing no sound.

"You want to travel the world, you always have, so lets just leave here. I need to leave here.

Will you help me?"

He was in her personal space, breathing her air and warming her skin. He had her caged between his arms with her back against the wall of the house. Jacobs head had effortlessly found its way to the crook of her neck, breathing in the smell of the forest and something so undeniably her.

He rested his forehead against hers looked into her open eyes, he could feel her heartbeat racing beneath his fingers and her eyes had darkened, back to the shade he loved.

He wanted to see them all. He wanted them engrained in his memory so he could map out every emotion she needed to share.

She let out a deep sigh shaking her head. "There's a good chance I'm gonna regret this but lets go." She smirked "I choose where, we will NOT be staying at some sleezy motel."

Hazel, brown and black, he'd learn them all eventually and he couldn't wait.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here's the third one-shot in this series, thankyou thankyou thankyou for reading and please review. Usual disclaimer still stands, don't own it, never did. Please review and tell me if you have any ideas or prompts and I'd be happy to do what I can.

Leah has the day marked off in her diary; she clears all her plans and leaves her phone on the dresser. She's never actually told her mother but she's sure she has a fair idea when she makes her a cup of coffee and leans up to kiss her daughter's forehead.

Seth wakes up earlier than usual, he leans in her doorway and looks at her softly. Neither of them says a word but Leah has the strongest urge to wrap her long arms around him – so she does. Little Seth isn't quite so little anymore and that makes her want to cry just a little bit.

_Say hello for me. _

_---_

Everything passes her by in a blur; cars roll by in slow motion and faceless people greet her. She walks down the roads she memorised as a child. The reservation is her land its her parents legacy to her, so many bad memories it holds but she could never let it go. And God did she try. Her mother always told her to be proud, her father told her to be happy. Leah let out a sigh, she hadn't kept her end of the bargain –she hadn't even tried.

"So its true, you're back" Leah blinked, before her stood the boy (another boy) she tried her hardest not to think about.

"Yeah, looks that way Black"

She cant stand the way he's looking at her, the pity she can guess that's in his eyes. She shrugs uncomfortably not knowing what to say, she hasn't seen him in two years but of all the questions that she's wanted to ask him, none of them seem quite so appropriate.

"That's all you have to say?" He says, the soft look in his eyes replaced by a growing anger. "No goodbye, no letter not even a single goddamn phonecall and that's all I get from you?"

Leah noticed atleast three heads turn in their direction, she met his stare. 'Keep it down Jake alright, I didn't come here for this, I don't wanna fight you." Her voice was firm but quiet, something in it surprised him, he looked at her as if she'd grown two heads. His mouth opened and shut promptly.

"I cant do this right now but I'll come find you ok" she saw that he was about to protest, "Please Jacob. Please. Just give me a little while, I'm not gonna disappear again…ok?"

He looked unsure with his hand clutched tightly at his sides as if he were trying his hardest not to drag her back to the Clearwater house and have a nice long discussion right there and then but he slowly nodded, watching her with hooded eyes. She didn't chance looking back at him before he changed his mind she just took quicker strides ahead.

---

---

It took her exactly 8 minutes and 23 seconds to get there.

She rested her bag down against the bark of the tree and sat down cross legged in front of it. It was the same tree that she got the scar peppered along her knees from climbing when she was six years old. Three years of sunny skies, she was happy for the change, a little cloud never hurt anyone.

"Hey dad" She started,

dusting her hand over the white stone, "It's been too long. I'm sorry about that, I've missed you."

She remembers warm hands brushing her hair back and smoothing it down.

_Leah, don't cry_

The steady feel of his heartbeat under her cheek as he carried her up to bed from where she'd fallen asleep sat in front of the television.

_Shhh. Go back to sleep._

And the comfort of his words that only a father can give. She remembers dark days after Sam and an aching heart and a father who she'd thought would always be there, wiping her tears away, reminding her that happiness is never out of reach.

_Everything will be alright sweetheart_

_I'm here_

Except he's gone now, and it's not okay, and it hasn't been for longer than she can remember but maybe it didn't have to stay that way.

---

---

One day turns into two and two days turn into three and Leah cant even pretend that she's not a coward. She chooses to ignore her mothers pointed glances and Seth's murmurs of disapproval. She stayed indoors getting reacquainted with the Clearwater house, taking in all the details down to the new photo frames. People she'd long grown up with had gone and settled down with their special moments frozen on film and scattered along the walls.

Its when she see's a picture of him that she knows its time. It was a photograph taken at Sam and Emily's wedding funnily enough, with a vinyl black border around it. Jacob had his head thrown back laughing while Leah is sat close at his side with bright amused eyes. She closes her eyes,

"_Hey Jake?"_

"_What?" He said the fork full of cake still hanging out of his mouth._

"_Thanks" She said chewing on her bottom lip nervously, in an action so unLeah it shocked him. _

"_What for?" _

"_For being here, for letting me stay in your pack. And I guess I just wanted to let you know that I am… trying, I'm trying to be less…well less of a bitch, it's – "_

"_Jake! Oh hey Leah" Embry had wandered over to their table._

"_Hey Bastard" She said smiling sweetly before turning her attention towards Jacob, her smile morphing into a wicked grin. _

"_Trying with you and Seth anyway." _

_---_

She hears him long before she turns to look him in the eye. He never was one for subtlety more of an 'I'm here, deal with it' kind of guy.

"Done avoiding me yet?" He asks.

"Guess I don't really have a choice now do I, Alpha O Alpha?" She shoots a smile his way, hoping he'd take her words for what they were, a white flag, a towel in the ring, anything for a reprieve.

He didn't look amused, but at least he hadn't phased.

He sat down beside her at the Clearwater table.

"Listen Jake, about what I said… Before I left, I don't want it to be an issue here, I can-"

"What you said…Oh you mean how you told me you were in love with me right before you ran away for two years." His eyes were accusing. She expected Jacob to take the way out - not seek out this conversation, it was awkward enough without the details.

"It seemed like the best thing to do at the time." She said shortly. She was working to keep her anger in check, Jacob knew it too.

"You didn't have to leave."

"Yeah, I did…I didn't leave to punish you, you know. But I couldn't stick around and watch you with Nessie and every single one of the guys running along happily with their imprints, reminding me everyday of how much fate seems to hate me. Its not an issue anymore, I've had two years, you don't have to worry about it I promise."

"But you didn't have to leave," He said again, his words heavy with frustration. "when you told me, I was just surprised…I didn't know how to deal with it," He paused, "I have an imprint." He finished softly.

She chuckled, "No, really?"

His lips curved upwards for an instant before his face fell, "Leah…"

"I know Jake. It's okay, really." Her voice was light, even though his words were ripping old wounds wide open.

He ran his big hand over his face and blew out a warm puff. He shook his head and Leah was reminded of her simple life back in the city.

"No" (What?) "No" He repeated, his voice pained. "It's not okay…and it wasn't a surprise…That night you told me. I wasn't surprised Leah. I just didn't know what to do, it wasn't just you -I knew what was happening between us but its like it was okay so long as neither of us voiced it."

"Jacob stop." She whispered. She set steady hands onto the table and pushed herself up, the table was too small, the room too stifling she thought as she walked into the living room and settled by the window.

"I missed you." Came a voice from behind her, she didn't move. "I missed you and I couldn't say a damn thing because I didn't have a right to. And it was all my fault in the first place."

His voice cracked.

"Seth didn't talk to me for weeks. Sam.." He sighed, "he didn't take it well either. Your mom wouldn't tell me where you were and The Cullen's" He gave a wry smile. " The Cullens just gave me this sad look, like they understood just because Edward had been snooping around in my mind."

Leah's fingers latched onto the curtain lace, running them along the delicate patterns.

"Nessie" Leah fought to hide her frown at the name, "was more aware of what was going on around her than any of us realised…" When Leah had left Renesme was already a teenager, she imagined she was a fully grown woman by now, it was partly why she'd decided to come home.

"I'm not gonna try and get between you if that's what you're worried about. Not like I could anyway Jake."

"That's not what I'm saying." He lay a warm hand on her shoulder, "They're gone… They've been gone the past year" Her face shot to his. There was no way a wolf could stand the pain of being without his imprint that long.

"How could they do that to you?" She asked, outraged on his behalf. "Don't they know–"

Jacob closed the space between them. His big arms wrapped around her waist and his face hidden in the crook of her neck. He nuzzled the skin exposed almost reverently it brought tears to her eyes.

"I'm sorry Jake, maybe you can still find them and tal-"

He pulled away from her sharply. She stumbled back slightly from the force of it.

"Damnit Leah I know where they are." Her face crumbled in confusion, if he knew then why was he still in La Push. " They're in South America, Nessie is with Nahuel." Leah gasped.

"It's not like that," he said softly, "It just, wasn't right between us. I couldn't stop thinking of her as the child she was just a couple years ago, Nahuel doesn't look at her like she's his sister," His smile was unguarded and happy, "seriously, they're like Edward and Bella, part two."

Leah looked at him in disbelief, how could he be happy, his imprint was off frolicking with another man in South America.

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," He said, his gaze intent. He placed his hands by her waist light enough for her to pull away if she wanted but with enough pressure to feel the fire of his touch even underneath her clothes.

"just don't go running away again unless I can race you there."

---

It took her exactly 8 minutes and 23 seconds to get there.

"Hi dad." She rested the yellow daffodils onto the stone, brushing away a few stray leaves.

"So it's been a while. I miss you."

A hand from beside her incased her hand in his warmth. She smiled up at him, gratefully for once feeling in fates favour. She stroked her fingers over his knuckles and he leaned down to kiss her temple.

"Hey Mr Clearwater…We have something to tell you."

---

The end


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just use them for my own personal satisfaction because of the horrible injustice that was breaking dawn. Please review.

G is for Gun

***

"I can't believe you." She spat, one arm wrapped around his waist to carry him over to the couch. Seth leaned into her as he took the last stumbling steps to their destination. Sue wasn't at home, she was spending the weekend at Charlie's, it was a good thing too – she would have been running around worrying like crazy.

"He had a gun Lee!"

"Oh you think, cause I was wondering how you got the gaping hole in your chest." She snapped, " You aren't invincible Seth, you don't go jumping in front of bullets" Seth grunted as a wave of pain washed over him. (Apparently bullet wounds did that to you.) He gripped the couch cushion next to him until his knuckles turned white. Leah brushed the hair away from his face tenderly against her harsh words. The kid was too much heart, it'd get him killed someday.

"Leah, I'll heal," he grabbed her wrist and held it, "that little kid wouldn't."

Seth was there. Seth was alive. Seth was in unbelievable pain but he was still there. If Leah lost him she wouldn't know what to do. The thought alone was enough to put the scowl back on her face. Anger always was her default and it served her well.

"Just…God just be careful would you"

"Sure, sure." Leah rolled her eyes at the familiar phrase and reframed from punching him in his face. Seth could tell too, if the smile he gave her was any indication.

************************************************

Jacob came barrelling through the front door, his eyes scanning the room for his pack-mates. His eyes widened when they landed on Seth and made a beeline for the couch. He crouched down and prodded the skin around Seth's shoulder above the (still open) wound, "This should've started to heal by now." He said and ran his hand around the same area on Seth's back.

"Shit."

"What's wrong?" Leah asked, her back stiff from where she stood at Jacob's right hand side. Seth had beads of sweat running along his brow.

"The bullets still in there,"

"I thought it might be" Seth said.

Jacob turned to Leah, "Go get some tweezers or some really small scissors." Leah shot out of the room and into the bathroom for the first aid kit.

" She thinks m'gonna die." Seth said, Staring up at his alpha.

"You're NOT gonna die, as soon as we get it out, it'll close right over, give it a couple hours and you'll be good as new."

"I know…still…she's think'n it." His words were slurred, even as his body relaxed into the couch, if it weren't for the blood, you'd think it was a simple afternoon nap he was taking.

"Got it." Leah said. Handing the tweezers to Jacob and unwrapping some gauze. Jacob took it noticing the very careful way she was moving, the straight line of her shoulders, her eyes never moving from her brother.

He ran calming fingers across her knuckles, before dropping back down into a crouch. Leah followed the action and grabbed Seth's hand. Years before she'd allowed Jacob (and Quil and eventually Embry) see a glimpse of what she had to offer they'd thought she was a cold hearted bitch, looking at her at that moment he couldn't even piece those two people together.

Seth hissed as the metal instrument started digging around his flesh. Jacob winced,

"Sorry."

"S'ok"

"Look at you being all brave, gone are the days you would run screaming into my room when mom came at you with the antiseptic spray." She had a tight smile on her face, it didn't meet her eyes. "all over a little scratch."

Jacob smiled at the distraction, picturing it play out in the Clearwater house.

"Hmph, that stuff _stung" _Seth said, pained over the memory, it seemed.

"Big baby." Leah shook her head fondly, little Seth, how did he grow up so fast. Her dad would be happy with the man he was shaping up to be, hell the whole of La Push was happy wherever Seth was concerned.

He drew in a sharp breath, his eyes clenched shut and a stream of curse words flew from his mouth …Fu –

"Done." Jacob said, waving the tweezers infront of him, Seth cracked an eye open.

"Cool." He said.

Leah swiped him across the head, "Idiot."

"Cut it out," he smirked "I was just _shot_." He cried, making doe eyes at Jacob clutching at his heart dramatically, Jacob grinned.

"And here you are joking about it." She threw the gauze at Jacob and stomped out of the room.

Jacob shook his head and unwrapped the cloth. He pressed it down onto the raw skin and wrapped it three times. "Didn't even slap me, she must really be upset."

Seth just sighed, and lay his head back onto the sofa. He closed his eyes …and promptly fell asleep.

***

It was dark outside when Jacob walked out onto the porch, his beta glanced up at him wearily. He sat down and waited.

Silence they could do. He was in her head, she was under his skin but silence they could do because some things are better left unsaid.

***

"I can't lose him Jake." She's lost too many, Sam, Harry…him. He was never hers to lose and yet it happened anyway because she was just lucky like that.

He cant give her an empty promise, 'you'll never lose him' just like he cant tell her 'you'll never lose me.' No matter how much he wants to or how many times he's felt the words fall from his tongue because she can never know. He wont be Sam. (Even though, he's probably something much worse.)

"You know I'll do whatever I can to protect him." That was something he _could_ do, besides Seth was a brother to him too.

Leah looked at him, he had quietly changed into a man, a leader, the alpha. The butterflies in her stomach hurt. "I know you will." She said softly. "We should go check on him."

They spent the rest of the night keeping Seth company, Leah sprawled out on the couch. Her head on Seth's shoulder and Jacob at the head in the two seater that for him made for more a loveseat.

Their little family at ease, for now, happy in the comfort of each others presence.


End file.
